


A casa em frente

by Gaia_707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_707/pseuds/Gaia_707
Summary: Apesar de morar em seu bairro desde sempre, foram poucas as vezes que Sakura Haruno viu os seus vizinhos da frente. Rodeados de mistérios, ela se sente atraída pela inexplicável vontade de se envolver com a escuridão que cerca a família Uchiha.{One-Shot - SasuSasku}





	A casa em frente

**Author's Note:**

> Oie, mais uma daquelas fics de madrugada que eu escrevo e não sei explicar muito bem sobre o que se trata. Estou tentando sair/saindo de um terrível bloqueio e essa one-shot foi a única que eu achei aceitável suficiente para postar. Eu realmente espero que gostem! Está no meu mesmo estilinho dramático de sempre. Como sempre, personagens pertencem ao Kishi, queridão.

**Inverno**  
  
Não era difícil ser Sakura Haruno. Seus pais eram amáveis, sua escola era boa e seus amigos presentes. Morava em uma casa confortável e o máximo de dor de cabeça que podia ter era alguma lição de casa de matemática especialmente complicada. Ciente de sua sorte e privilégio, não entendia realmente o que era uma vida de sofrimento e não poderia se quer imaginar a escuridão que consumia a casa em frente.  
  
Mesmo morando no bairro desde sempre, só tinha visto seus vizinhos poucas vezes, apenas o suficiente para imaginar cenários. Seus pais diziam que os Uchiha eram uma família muito rica e privada e não gostavam de socializar, o que seria uma explicação plausível para a sua conduta. Mas tudo o que Sakura conseguia tirar disso é que parecia extremamente solitário.  
  
Ela olhava para a casa e não via vida. O carro entrava na garagem e esse era o máximo de barulho que ela ouviria de lá. De vez em quando, uma porta abrindo. Nunca um som, uma risada, um grito, um vidro quebrando. Nada.   
  
Depois de alguns anos, foi só por meio de fofocas e muita observação que ela descobriu que eles eram em quatro, dois irmãos e os pais. Sakura não sabia explicar sua estranha obsessão pela casa dos Uchiha. Não sabia se era o mistério ou a tristeza que a atraia, mas sentia um tipo de conexão invisível com os vizinhos. Era como se parte dela soubesse que algo estava errado, que algo iria se quebrar e que alguém teria que pegar os cacos uma hora ou outra.   
  
“Você está sendo paranoica”, era o que a sua melhor amiga dizia toda vez que Sakura vocalizava seus pensamentos. Mas Ino Yamanaka não entendia, ela também era bem afortunada com pais incríveis e vida confortável, além de uma beleza incomparável.   
  
Mesmo sabendo que deveria parar, Sakura se pegava de manhãzinha erguendo a cortina da janela da cozinha só para ver o Uchiha mais novo sair pela porta e ir para escola. Ele aparentemente entrava uma hora antes dela. Depois, a noite, ela fazia a mesma coisa, esperando ele voltar. Era quase patético o quanto ela se sentia angustiada quando ele não aparecia. Passava horas na cama pensando onde ele estaria e prestando atenção em qualquer barulho que indicasse sua volta.  
  
Apesar de ter muitos motivos prováveis que explicassem o motivo de um menino de dezessete anos passar noites fora de casa, Sakura simplesmente sabia que era mais do que uma namorada ou um porre. Era como se a escuridão do caçula invadisse seus pensamentos de madrugada e a fizessem sentir na pele o que é a solidão. Se ela se sentia péssima com apenas o fruto da sua imaginação, era quase insuportável pensar em como era a emoção verdadeira.   
  
Foi então que o primeiro sinal de vida saiu daquela toca, fazendo-a se arrepender imediatamente de tê-lo desejado. Era um manhã de inverno, próxima aos feriados de fim de ano e Sakura estava decorando a cerca da varanda da frente, com Ino.   
  
Primeiro, ouviram uns gritos e, acostumadas com o silêncio dos vizinhos, acharam vir de outro lugar. Depois, a porta da casa em frente abriu com força e o irmão mais velho saiu andando rápido, fazendo todos os passos firmes contarem.   
  
“Já chega!”, ele berrou, virando o calcanhar para encarar os pais que o seguiram para fora da casa. Atrás deles, Sakura viu o caçula se encostando no batente da porta, de braços cruzados e uma expressão ilegível.   
  
“Itachi, por favor...”, a mãe implorou, com o rosto vermelho e olhos lacrimejando. Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que apesar do sofrimento eminente em seu rosto, ela parecia incrivelmente linda. Sua postura elegante era complementada por seus cabelos negros longos e traços finos.   
  
Já o pai, que parecia imponente ao seu lado, tinha o rosto mais expressivo e uma postura totalmente oposta, de rigidez e imposição. Ele encarava o filho mais velho como se este tivesse acabado de cometer o pior crime existente.  
  
“Se você for, não quero ver a sua presença aqui nunca mais.”, ele afirmou com uma voz tão proeminente que alcançou as meninas do outro lado da rua, as possibilitando de entender com clareza todas as palavras ditas.  
  
Mas aquilo não pareceu surgir efeito em Itachi. Ele virou-se e continuou andando com determinação para longe da casa, apenas com uma mala pequena em mãos. Com a mãe chorando de joelhos na neve e o pai ainda sem reação, foi só depois de alguns minutos que o mais novo correu em direção ao irmão.  
  
“Que porra você tá fazendo? Você sabe que o papai está falando sério.”, ele disse, segurando o braço do outro afim de pará-lo.   
  
À essa altura, Sakura já tinha parado de fingir que não estava observando com toda a atenção e Ino já nem se preocupava em se posicionar em um ângulo discreto para ver.  
  
“Desculpa, Sasuke. Você não tem nada a ver com isso.”, Itachi assegurou, usando um tom de voz diferente de anteriormente, mais suave e preocupado. Depois, para a surpresa de Sasuke, ele apertou a sua testa com dois dedos e sorriu.   
  
Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu como se estivesse presenciando a maior prova de amor que poderia imaginar. Não sabia como, mas simplesmente entendia que aquele gesto era para ambos muito mais do que um peteleco na testa e que a conexão que os ligava era muito mais do que palavras pudessem descrever. Sentiu-se como uma intrusa naquela relação, mesmo estando metros de distância.  
  
Itachi continuou andando e Sasuke ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer. Sakura e Ino sentiram que essa era a hora perfeita para retomar as suas atividades e fingir que não tinham presenciado nada. Mas mesmo que Sakura quisesse, ela nunca esqueceria da expressão do Uchiha mais novo ao voltar para casa e amparar a sua mãe na neve.  
  
  
**Primavera**  
  
Se antes Sakura achava que a casa era sem vida, agora ela quase conseguia ver uma aura negativa emanando do outro lado da rua. Os Uchiha sem Itachi já não podiam ser chamados de família. A casa, que antes era bem cuidada - apesar de morta -, agora pecava na pintura e claramente tinha muitos reparos a serem feitos.  
  
Ela percebeu que as ausências de Sasuke a noite eram mais frequentes e ele faltava muito mais à escola. Algo dentro dela sentia uma necessidade inexplicável de alcança-lo e ajuda-lo, mas ela sabia que era uma emoção irracional. Afinal, nem o conhecia.   
  
Ino achava que Itachi tinha fugido em um ato de rebeldia contra o pai autoritário. Era a única explicação do porquê nenhum deles levava ninguém pra casa ou davam festas. Mas Sakura sabia que era mais complicado do que isso, ela via que o pai quase nunca estava em casa e que Sasuke podia fazer o que queria sem muitas consequências.  
  
“Você tem que esquecer essa família, Sakura! Também achei o cara gato, mas ele deve ser muito problemático.”, Ino dizia frequentemente quando a amiga contava que estava preocupada com o Uchiha mais novo. “Não é como se você pudesse bater na porta e oferecer amor.”  
  
Foi com essa resposta que Sakura teve a ideia de falar para os seus pais oferecerem um jantar para os Uchihas, sem nenhum motivo especial. Quando perguntaram a razão, ela só respondeu que eles não se conheciam direito e que era estranho eles serem vizinhos por tanto tempo e nunca terem se falado. Só precisou reforçar a noção mentirosa de que as pessoas estavam comentando a falta de educação da família Haruno, que sua mãe concordou na hora e até fingiu que a ideia fora dela.   
  
Ela não viu quando seus pais foram convidar os vizinhos e daria tudo para uma descrição detalhada de suas expressões, mas se contentou ao ouvir que eles tinham aceitado o convite.   
  
Esperando mais aquele jantar do que jamais esperou o natal, Sakura colocou a sua roupa mais adequada para a ocasião, que, segundo Ino, não era nem tão arrumada, nem tão desleixada. A maquiagem em seu rosto era suave, mas destacava seus olhos verdes e cabelos rosados. O único problema era o suor em suas mãos e o seu estômago, que não sossegava nem se ela o apertasse com força.   
  
Não sabia porque estava tão ansiosa, não era como se fosse descobrir todos os segredos dos Uchihas em um jantar e muito menos se aproximar deles para tentar saciar toda a angústia que sabia que viviam.   
  
Quando a campainha tocou, ela se segurou para não sair correndo escada abaixo e abrir a porta. Foi só quando ela ouviu algumas vozes, que ela desceu de forma descontraída, como se não estivesse esperando por aquilo por dias. Da escada, pôde ver a elegância da Sra. Uchiha, vestida em um vestido azul escuro e com os cabelos presos para trás em uma trança embutida. Ao seu lado, estava o seu marido, com a mesma postura firme que ela conhecia e com uma expressão de autoridade, mesmo em uma ambiente que não a necessitava.    
  
Então, o olhar de Sakura caiu no chão de madeira de sua casa, onde esperava ver o filho caçula da família. Onde estava Sasuke?   
  
“Boa noite”, ela cumprimentou o casal com um sorriso falso e eles apertaram a sua mão ao responderem. Tentando disfarçar a sua decepção, ficou escutando a conversa deles com os seus pais, para ver se havia alguma explicação para o filho não estar junto.   
  
“Muito obrigada por nos convidar, às vezes nos vemos muito desconectados do resto da vizinhança.”, a mulher disse, enquanto andava para sentar-se em seu lugar na mesa.   
  
“Imagina! Mebuki aqui sempre faz mais comida do que precisamos. Parece que ela esquece que somos só em três.”, Kizashi Haruno respondeu com um sorriso, sentando-se ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Uchiha.   
  
Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha, como Sakura viria a descobrir, foram muito educados e extremamente diplomáticos durante o jantar todo, poucas vezes saindo da compostura. Até as suas risadas pareciam controladas e premeditadas. Quando ela já estava extremamente frustrada com a falta de informações sobre a família, sua mãe perguntou:  
  
“É verdade que vocês têm dois filhos?”  
  
“Sim. Sasuke tem a idade da sua filha.”, Mikoto respondeu, sorrindo para Sakura, que sorriu de volta. “Ele está no colegial.”  
  
Apesar de seu tom doce, Sakura percebeu uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos escuros de Mikoto e sua expressão pareceu murchar ao pensar em seu filho mais novo.   
  
“Eu nunca vi ele na escola, onde ele estuda?”, perguntou rapidamente, aproveitando a deixa.  
  
Mesmo olhando para mãe de Sasuke, esperando uma resposta, foi Fugaku quem disse:  
  
“Ele está em uma escola particular no interior da vila de Konoha, aquela afastada da cidade.”  
  
Sakura tentou esconder a sua surpresa, mas foi difícil. Apenas os melhores estudavam naquela escola da vila, era uma das mais exigentes do país e prometia educar nada menos que médicos e grandes empresários. Agora ela entendia porque ele chegava tarde e saia mais cedo, eram quase duas horas de viagem até Konoha.   
  
A única vez que ela tinha ido lá foi com a escola, em um daqueles estudos do meio. Lembrava-se vagamente da história da vila, construída muito antes da cidade e consagrada por seus grandes guerreiros. Majoritariamente pessoas de idade moravam ali, por ser mais provincial e a escola foi uma das únicas coisas que adotou as práticas modernas e se tornou conhecida por seu estilo de educação diferenciado e elitista.  
  
“Vocês devem estar muitos orgulhosos, essa escola é realmente muito exigente.”, Kizashi comentou. “Nossa Sakura aqui está na escola estadual, mas tenho certeza que ela entraria na de Konoha se quisesse muito.”   
  
Sakura revirou os olhos. Todos sabiam que o motivo dela não estar naquela escola não tinha nada a ver com vontade. Apesar de suas notas serem boas, tinha certeza que não tinha habilidades suficientes para acompanhar o ritmo, nem dinheiro.  
  
“Ele até que é bom, mas ainda não alcançou os méritos de seu irmão mais velho.”, Fugaku respondeu com uma indiferença fria. Imediatamente, um clima desconfortável se estabeleceu. Mikoto desviou o olhar e começou a mexer em seu prato, enquanto os pais de Sakura se entreolharam com cautela.   
  
Tão rapidamente quanto surgiu, o assunto morreu e o tom da conversa voltou para a superficialidade. Apesar dos desejos de Sakura, aquilo foi o máximo que ela conseguiu de informações úteis sobre a vida dos Uchiha. Além de agora saber a profissão dos mais velhos, o que pra ela não valia de nada, ela já imaginava que eles eram empresários.  
  
Quando o casal saiu pela porta em direção a casa em frente, Sakura sentiu-se frustrada por ter penetrado tão pouco na barreira que protegia a escuridão daquela família. Queria saber porque os filhos não foram ao jantar, o motivo da fuga de Itachi e se ele iria voltar eventualmente. Queria entender porque Sasuke era tão ausente e, acima de tudo, se estava tudo bem.   
  
Depois de se fechar em seu quarto, passou horas tentando pensar em outras oportunidades que podia criar para conhecê-los melhor, e só foi interrompida quando pedras começaram a bater em sua janela.   
  
Era quase duas horas da manhã quando o barulho a fez se sobressair. Sem entender, ela olhou pelo vidro para o gramado abaixo de seu quarto, onde um garoto loiro estava parado a encarando com grandes olhos azuis que reluziam mesmo na escuridão da madrugada.  


  
**Outono**  
  
Sakura lembrava-se daquela noite de primavera na qual conheceu Naruto Uzumaki como se fosse a memória mais recente que tinha. Ela lembrava de ter pensado que ele era reluzente como o sol e que seu sorriso podia parar guerras. Lembrava-se de ter se perdido no azul de seus olhos e em seu jeito agitado de se expressar.   
  
Naquela madrugada, ela simplesmente soube que ele era o herói. Era como se toda a sua vida estivesse a preparando para o momento que ela o conhecesse, porque aquela história era dele. Pela primeira vez, Sakura se sentira apenas como uma coadjuvante em uma cadeia de eventos muito maior que ela.  
  
Quando o outono chegou, ela já podia chama-lo de amigo e era quase como se eles estivessem predestinados a isso desde sempre e para sempre. Agradecia todos os dias por ter olhado pela janela e acolhido o estranho em seu quarto, fingindo acreditar que ele precisava usar o banheiro. Apesar dela nunca perguntar o real motivo de Naruto tê-la procurado naquela madrugada, ela conseguiu juntar as peças depois de alguns meses juntos.   
  
Descobriu, pouco a pouco, que ele era amigo de infância de ninguém menos que Sasuke Uchiha e estudava com ele e que, naquela noite, estava junto ao seu amigo, fugindo de suas responsabilidades. Naruto tinha se tornado mais um fator do inexplicável enigma que eram os Uchihas.  
  
“Eu já disse que eu não sei. Ele não me fala essas coisas.”, Naruto respondia sempre que Sakura perguntava alguma coisa pessoal da notória família para ele. Mas a sua curiosidade insaciável não se contentava com as vagas respostas que o amigo dava.    
  
“Por que ele nunca vem com você pra cá?”, ela perguntou um dia, variando o seu repertório. Achava extremamente incomum Naruto ir visitar ela logo depois de ter passado o dia na casa dos Uchihas. Por que não podiam ser todos amigos? Será que ele se quer sabia de sua existência?  
  
O amigo deu de ombros e continuou brincando com uma bola de elástico que tinha construído.   
  
“O Sasuke é antissocial. Sei lá.”, foi o máximo que ela tirou dele. Sakura teve a impressão de que talvez Naruto sabia de todos os problemas que o amigo passava, mas preferia compartilhar a dor e não tentar conserta-los. Ela sabia que era isso que ela tinha que fazer também, deixar para lá e aceitar o fato de que existe dor e que a ajuda está fora de seu alcance. Mas sempre que o via entrando em casa, ou via o brilho de seus olhos negros refletindo a luz da lua, ela sentia a necessidade de se aproximar.  
  
Quando as árvores já estavam secas e todas as folhas mortas se desmanchavam no chão, Sakura presenciou o que seria o momento que definiria suas ações para o resto da vida. O marco definitivo que ensinou-lhe o que era sofrimento de verdade.  
  
Parecia ser uma tarde qualquer de sábado e ela estava na cozinha preparando o bolo de aniversário de Ino, enquanto seus pais tiraram alguns dias de folga fora da cidade. Ela sentia o cheiro de chocolate do forno e ouvia os pássaros lá fora como se toda sua vida fosse calma e confortável quanto aquele momento. Foi então que ouviu um grito.

  
Mas não era um grito normal, como se alguém tivesse visto uma barata ou batido o pé na quina da mesa. Era um berro que expressava algum sentimento tão insuportável que era impossível mantê-lo dentro de si. Um grito de socorro, de horror, de puro sofrimento.  
  
Imediatamente, Sakura soube de onde viera. Ela afastou a cortina e observou a casa da frente, surpresa com o repentino sinal de vida, mesmo sendo infeliz. De onde estava, não conseguia ver nada do interior e ficou se perguntando o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Sem conseguir se conter, saiu para o jardim e ficou observando enquanto os outros vizinhos faziam a mesma coisa, todos preocupados. Sakura percebeu que talvez não fosse só ela quem se intrigava com os Uchihas.   
  
Mesmo com o movimento, ninguém ousou bater na porta para checar, ninguém os conhecia direito e sentia-se a vontade para se manifestar. Todos se entreolhavam, sem saber o que fazer. Pouco a pouco, iam voltando para as suas casas, ao não ouvirem mais nada e assumirem que estava tudo bem, talvez tivesse sido só um susto afinal.   
  
Mas Sakura não conseguia mover os pés. Ela sabia que não tinha sido uma coisa superficial, nada era com os Uchihas. Queria bater na porta, queria mexer-se, perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas parecia que a gravidade estava pregando-lhe peças, fazendo-a sentir-se pregada no chão.  
  
Então, ouviu os barulhos de sirenes vindo de longe e perdeu o ar. Como não via fumaça, nem fogo em nenhum lugar, assumiu que só podia ser a polícia ou a ambulância. Seus olhos não desviavam do único ponto do interior da casa que ela conseguia ver de fora, que era uma pedacinho do sofá na sala.   
  
Rapidamente a ambulância chegou e parou na frente da casa dos Uchihas, o que significava na frente da sua também. Depois disso, tudo pareceu mover-se em câmera rápida, os paramédicos entrando na casa, a porta abrindo violentamente enquanto eles passavam a maca e Sasuke ao lado, aos prantos.   
  
Sakura nunca tinha o visto assim, descontrolado e sem o seu toque natural de frieza. Ele acompanhou a maca até dentro da ambulância que assim como veio, rapidamente desapareceu na esquina.   
  
Ela não soube dizer o que exatamente a fez olhar para o asfalto naquele momento, mas parecia que seus olhos foram atraídos para o brilho que refletia ali. Quando chegou perto, viu uma pulseira delicada de ouro caída que só podia pertencer a Mikoto Uchiha.  
  
O coração de Sakura pareceu se comprimir dentro de seu peito e seus pulmões falharam em dar-lhe ar. Seus joelhos cederam e ela ficou alguns minutos no meio da rua, segurando aquela pulseira como se fosse a única coisa que a mantivesse na terra.   
  
Mesmo sendo uma pessoa extremamente otimista, imaginou o pior. Era quase lógico que o universo ainda não tinha preparado todos os seus horrores para aquela família e tinha colocado mais um obstáculo.   
  
Mas foi só quando ouviu a voz chorosa de Naruto no telefone algumas horas depois que teve certeza. Mikoto Uchiha tinha morrido.  
  
  
**Verão**  
  
A morte é uma coisa engraçada. É como se os efeitos colaterais de uma bomba que nunca explodiu ocorressem mesmo assim. Uma bomba que apenas foi deixada ali gentilmente e acaba estragando tudo ao seu redor. E então, assim como chegou, desaparece do mundo, mas continua viva em tudo o que ela deixou, nas memórias, nas lágrimas, na dor.

 

Sakura nunca teve medo de morrer, sempre encarou como uma fase necessária da vida, uma verdade inevitável. Mas como todo mundo, era extremamente vulnerável a morte do outro. O sentimento de impotência que vinha junto com o luto era o que a destruía, o não poder fazer nada, apenas absorver e esperar para que o vazio passasse. E às vezes nunca passava, só deixava cicatrizes. Aquelas que o tempo não cura, que sempre está ali, lembrando do vazio que nada pode preencher.  Não há cura para o luto.   
  
Pelo menos era o que Sakura imaginava, ela nunca tinha perdido um ente querido e não fazia ideia de como era esse sentimento de verdade, apenas entendia sua lógica e sabia descrevê-lo. Ela pensou que foi assim que Sasuke tinha se sentido no outono, quando a sua mãe se matou e o seu pai fugiu, deixando-o sozinho para lidar com o seu luto e ódio.  
  
Obviamente, tinha descoberto por Naruto, que voltava da casa em frente cada vez mais frustrado conforme as semanas passavam. Segundo ele, estava perdendo o seu amigo.  
  
“O que você quer dizer com perdendo?”, Sakura perguntou quando encontrou uma oportunidade.  


“Ele não é mais o mesmo”, Naruto respondeu, de uma forma sombria que não lhe era característica.   
  
Ela tinha percebido. Cada vez mais, o amigo voltava com machucados em seu rosto, os quais ela só imaginava ser frutos de uma briga dos dois.   
  
Raramente, Naruto soltava alguma reclamação do tipo: “Ele é muito teimoso! Está jogando o futuro fora.” E Sakura só podia assumir e tentar imaginar sobre o que ele estava falando, sem realmente entender.   
  
Após muitas noites desperdiçadas tentando ouvir através do silêncio absoluto da casa em frente, ela finalmente ouviu barulhos altos, como se móveis estivessem sido quebrados e vidros estilhaçados. Com um pulo, saiu da cama, pegou o seu celular e colocou um sobretudo.  
  
Preocupando-se em não acordar seus pais, Sakura deu passos leves e torceu para que eles não estivesse ouvindo tudo, como ela. Quando ela saiu pela porta da frente, seus olhos claros demoraram a se acostumar com a escuridão, mas assim que fizeram, enxergou claramente a luz da sala acesa pela janela e duas figuras gritando uma com a outra.  
  
Era impossível decifrar o que estavam dizendo, mas ela sabia que era uma briga feia e que estava causando efeitos colaterais para os móveis da casa. Sem saber o que fazer, Sakura tentou se aproximar mais e sacou seu celular do bolso, afim de ligar para Naruto, afinal, era a única pessoa que Sasuke tinha.  
  
Depois de algumas tentativas falhas, decidiu que iria observar caso piorasse e chamaria a polícia se fosse o caso. Estava prestes a dar mais alguns passos, quando a porta se escancarou e Sasuke saiu por ela com passos largos e definitivos, com apenas fúria em sua expressão, refletindo exatamente o que o seu irmão tinha feito meses atrás. Logo depois, Naruto apareceu, seguindo o amigo com preocupação. Ambos pareciam machucados fisicamente e emocionalmente.  
  
Sakura inspirou e ficou sem saber o que fazer, novamente apenas como uma espectadora. Eles gritavam um para o outro, enquanto Naruto tentava impedir Sasuke de ir para algum lugar. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e quando ela percebeu, o Uchiha já estava determinado em ir e nada que Naruto pudesse dizer o impediria, ela simplesmente sabia.   
  
Sem pensar muito, soltou: “Não! Espera!”, que não passou despercebido. O olhar negro de Sasuke pairou sob ela e foi a primeira vez que eles se encararam. Foi como se uma conexão invisível se estabelecesse e ela sentiu tudo o que estava sentindo há anos de uma forma muito mais intensa e real. Percebeu que talvez todos os seus sentimentos estranhos tivesse fundamento, afinal.   
  
De alguma forma, ela enxergou naqueles olhos toda a escuridão que ela sempre supôs que existisse, mas também viu solidão e esperança. Viu alguém querendo ser resgatado por alguém ou por si mesmo. Aquele segundo foi o único que a fez ter esperanças de que talvez pudesse salvá-lo daquilo tudo, daquela vida que o mundo tinha imposto, do ódio que manchava suas memórias e decisões.   
  
Mas tão rapidamente quanto a conexão se formou, se quebrou. Desviou o olhar e franziu a testa, continuando a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se aquele momento não tivesse mudado a sua vida para sempre, como mudara a de Sakura.   
  
Como esperado, Naruto nunca quis dizer o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas às vezes murmurava que era por causa do pai de Sasuke e que ele de alguma forma estava buscando vingança. Nada daquilo fazia sentido para Sakura, ela só tentava encaixar as peças e imaginar, que era o que fazia de melhor com os Uchihas. Pensou que talvez Sasuke culpasse o pai pela morte da mãe, ou talvez o irmão e foi atrás de vingança.    
  
Porém, a única certeza que tinha era de que o resto do verão passaria silencioso, assombrado pela sombra da vida que existia na casa em frente. Esperando a volta dos Uchiha ansiosamente, ela continuava a ficar atenta a qualquer som e movimento, como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Tudo que queria era um sinal de vida, mesmo que significasse que o mais novo dos Uchihas voltasse sozinho.   
  
Desde aquela noite de verão, os olhos de Sasuke passaram a assombrar os pensamentos de Sakura constantemente, continuando a ser um mistério a ser desvendado, um vazio a ser preenchido, mas dessa vez, mais alcançáveis e com um brilho que despertava esperanças.   
  
  
**Muitos anos depois**  
  
Apesar de Sakura ter se mudado para a universidade e desistido de desvendar a verdade a partir de Naruto, ela nunca esqueceu dos Uchihas. De uma forma que ela não conseguia racionalizar, ela tinha memórias muito nítidas daquela família, especialmente relacionadas a Sasuke. Não entendia como uma paixonite de infância e adolescência ainda se manifestava em sua vida de jovem adulta, então simplesmente aceitava o fato de que era fascinada por aquele mistério e que algum dia esqueceria, como todas as fantasias de sua infância.   
  
Sua amizade com Naruto manteve-se firme e ele se tornara um de seus amigos mais próximos, mesmo estando cursando universidades diferentes. Apesar da mudança de cenário, Sakura ainda vivia uma vida fácil e privilegiada e mesmo tendo presenciado tanta dor, ainda não podia se colocar na pele de quem sofreu de verdade.   
  
Como se o destino pregasse peças, era Naruto quem sofria mais, mesmo sendo -na opinião de Sakura- a última pessoa do mundo que merecesse. Em momentos nos quais ela precisava consolá-lo, ela simplesmente não conseguia se colocar no lugar do amigo e Sasuke novamente surgia em seus pensamentos. “Ele saberia o que dizer, ele entenderia, considerando tudo o que passou.”, ela se pegava pensando.  
  
Foi em um desses momentos de dor que o mundo presenteou Naruto com uma visita. Ela viu de longe, presenciou os dois amigos de infância se abraçando e Sasuke falando muitas coisas inaudível para o outro. Viu o ambiente se iluminar com o sorriso de orelha a orelha que só Naruto conseguia dar e pensou que finalmente tudo estava certo. Tudo estava bem.   
  
Não precisava imaginar cenários em sua mente em que Sasuke estava morto, ou que Naruto nunca conseguisse se recuperar de seus traumas, que nunca tivesse um amigo que realmente o entendesse. Não precisava mais dormir receosa de que iria acordar com as mesmas más notícias que Sasuke acordou naquele dia de outono.   
  
Com um suspiro, sorriu e o universo parecia voltar a funcionar. Pegou-se pensando ser patética por deixar-se afetar pela história dos outros tanto assim, mas logo perdeu esses pensamentos quando viu Naruto se afastar e Sasuke sentar-se em um banco perto do cemitério em que estava acontecendo o funeral do padrinho de Naruto.   
  
Mesmo sabendo que estava atrasada e querendo abraçar Naruto e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, ela se pegou atraída pela ideia de sentar-se no mesmo banco e finalmente conhecer Sasuke Uchiha. Mas antes de se decidir, percebeu que seu corpo já havia feito a escolha por ela. Estava caminhando diretamente para a praça, como se fosse um imã para o metal.   
  
Assim que sentou-se, sentiu a mesma corrente que o magnetismo proporcionava. Ele não virou-se para encará-la e ela não deu sinais de que o conhecia. Apenas ficaram ali, em silêncio, absorvendo aquele momento. Os sons dos pássaros e da brisa eram o suficiente para criar uma atmosfera calma e ela não queria estragar isso para ele, imaginando que talvez Sasuke não sentisse calma o suficiente.   
  
“Boa tarde. Eu sou a Sakura.”, ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio confortador quando achou mais oportuno.   
  
“Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.”  
  
Mas ela sabia disso. Como ele podia supor que depois de tudo que ela presenciou, ela não saberia quem ele era? Em todas as instâncias, ângulos e universos? Percebeu que era a única certeza que já tivera na vida: que conhecia Sasuke Uchiha e sabia quem ele era, talvez até mais do que ela mesma.   
  
E em algum momento, se ela tivesse sorte, ele também sentiria a necessidade de conhecê-la, aceita-la e partilhar suas dores. Nesse mundo ideal, ela seria amada e ele finalmente deixaria sua armadura cair, deixando-a desvendar todos os cantos de sua mente perturbada. Mas Sakura vivia na realidade e sabia que isso era pedir demais do destino. Então simplesmente se contentou em responder:  
  
“Prazer.”  
  
Para a sua surpresa, ele deu um meio sorriso e ela percebeu que mesmo se o seu mundo ideal não acontecesse, ela estaria satisfeita em para sempre ser uma testemunha da maravilhosa busca de Sasuke Uchiha por amor em um mundo de ódio.  
  



End file.
